


[podfic] The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation

by reena_jenkins, scifigrl47



Series: Tales of the Bots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bot Feels, Dummy Is The Best Robot Matchmaker, Emotional Break-up, F/M, Gen, History, Jarvis Is The Best Robot Babysitter, M/M, Nightmares, Paternal Feelings, Podfic, Poor Decision-Making Skills, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spoilers for Iron Man, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is The Best Robot Daddy, character backstory, spoilers for Iron Man 2, spoilers for the Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When Tony Stark was seventeen years old, he built his first AI. On that day, he ceased to be his father's creation, and became a creating force in his own right.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>That one act likely saved his life, and not always in the most obvious ways."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Act of Creation Will Be Your Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401961) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) **reena_jenkins**  
  
**Pairing:** Tony Stark/Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark And His Bots, past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, hinted Clint Barton/Phil Coulson

 **Warnings:** Angst, Character Backstory, Hotory, Tony Stark Has Issues, Bot Feels, Paternal Feelings, Emotional Break-up, Spoilers for  _Iron Man_  and  _Iron Man 2_ , Signifcant Spoilers for  _The Avengers_ , Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Poor Decision-Making Skills, Nightmares, Tony Stark Is The Best Robot Daddy, Dummy Is The Best Robot Matchmaker, Jarvis Is The Best Robot Babysitter. **For more specific and in-depth discussion of potential trigger warnings and content notes within individual chapters, please see the attached audiofile**

 **Length:** 10:41:11 (eight chapters)

 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as a zipped folder of mp3s [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Tales%20of%20the%20Bots/The%20Act%20of%20Creation%20Will%20Be%20Your%20Salvation.zip)  ~~or as a two-part podbook compiled by[](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/profile)[ **dapatty**](http://dapatty.livejournal.com/)  [ **right over here (part 1)**](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/\(AVG\)%20Salvation%20part%201.zip) and  **[right over here (part 2)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/\(AVG\)%20Salvation%20part%202.zip) **~~ **(Sorry - the podbook links are borked, stick with the zip file for now)**


End file.
